Goodbye My Lover
by Goldenstargirl
Summary: *NOT SONGFIC* Kagome is sick of Inuyasha sneaking off to see Kikyo every night, and she has had enough of his unfaithfulness. She leaves, maybe for good, and Inuyasha can only hope that she'll come back one day.


Disclaimer: I don't own the anime Inuyasha or the character.

A lone figure stood in front of an old, dilapidated, well, staring into it's dark depths.

It had all gone too far.

The continuous lies, the constant sneaking away at night, always ignoring her, being unfaithful, though _she _was always faithful, going to see **her **every day…

This was it. The broken miko simply couldn't take it anymore. That two-timing hanyou had shattered her heart for the last time. No longer would she stand by helplessly while Inuyasha and Kikyo grew ever closer to each other. She could endure their lust for each other no longer. She had to leave tonight.

There was a time when she thought she knew him. When she believed that as long as they were together they could overcome anything. That was a long time ago. Back when she still naïvely trusted him, and had confidence that Kikyo couldn't tear them apart. That **nothing **could tear them apart.

Boy was she wrong.

She tried hard, she really did! She struggled with all her might to hold on to him; to keep him from straying too far from her. All of the hard work that she put into their relation was ruined when she found out that he still loved Kikyo and would do anything for her. Even leave Kagome and die to be with that…that…clay pot, in hell!

Well then, to hell with him! To hell with both of them. Why not? They were going there together anyway.

And he made this decision just when everything was going so well! He thought she hadn't heard him, didn't even know she was there listening to every word he said, when he whispered those sickingly sweet words into the older miko's ear.

Flashback:

Kagome was walking through the forest at night, trying to find something interesting to do since she couldn't sleep, and the restlessness was getting to her. Suddenly she thought she heard voices coming from behind a tree, and slowly walked up to it. Her heart sped up when she recognized who the voices belonged to. With a cold fear inside of her, she hid behind the same tree, and eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Why would you think that Kikyo? You're the only one I ever loved. There is no one else."

"Do you think me stupid Inuyasha? I am not blind, I have seen the way you look at that girl. You love her, and there is no denying it. I cannot be with you if you're heart is with another. You have to choose who you want to be with. Me…or her."

A frigid iciness settled in the pit of her stomach, and she suddenly felt quite ill. She both wanted, and didn't want to know his answer, but she couldn't stop herself from listening, and so continued to stand there.

"I…I…"

A loud gulp was heard, and a long pause ensued.

Kagome couldn't take the suspense. He had to keep talking!

Finally, he spoke again.

"Of course I choose you, Kikyo. How could I even think of picking another? I love you, and I want to go to hell with you. I'll do anything to keep us together. I promise, I will."

She couldn't think, couldn't even breathe.

How could he? How?! How could he betray her like that? After all the things she did for him…**everything **did for him…she couldn't stand it…she couldn't take this pain…

With a tiny sob, she turned and slowly walked away.

Her brain wasn't functioning, and so she didn't think to run, until she heard a shocked "Kagome?" and knew that Inuyasha had smelled her tears and detected that she was close by.

Not wanting to face him, she sped up, and ran away, stumbling every now and then, because her blurred vision made it difficult to see where she was going.

Still not thinking straight, she dashed to the campsite the gang had settled in, and silently gathered her things.

Knowing that the hanyou would arrive shortly, she quickly stuffed her possessions into her backpack, and made her way to the bone-eater's well.

End flashback:

Remembering it all, she felt hot liquid streaming down her face, and numbly wiped it away.

"I guess I didn't mean anything to him after all. All that I ever did for him, meant nothing in the end. It's for the best that I leave. He obviously doesn't need me anymore. If he ever did anyway…"

She sniffled silently, and pulled the sacred jewels from her pocket.

Holding them up to the sky, the moonlight shone on them, making the fragmented shards glow brightly.

"If I take these with me, I'll only be keeping a part of him, and I don't want that. I'll leave them here and he can do what he wants with them."

Just as she was setting the small bottle on the ground, a familiar cry broke out in the night.

"Kagome!"

'_Oh no!_ _Not him, not _**now**_!_ _I don't want to confront him…I have to go before he_-"

But it was too late. Just as she had placed both legs over the side of the wooden structure, Inuyasha spotted her, and rushed forward.

A panic seized the girl, and she pushed herself into the well, but unfortunately for her, a strong pair of hands grabbed her arms and pulled her roughly out again.

As soon as he placed her on the ground in front of him, she tried to jump up and run to the well again, but he interfered with her plan, by grasping her arm and forcing her to stay where she was.

Furious, Kagome clenched her teeth in rage, and choked out an angry flow of words.

"In-u-yasha…let-me-go-this-instant!"

But his hold on her only tightened and he replied with gentle words:

"Listen to me. I know you're angry about what you heard, but it was a mistake - all of it! I would never leave you alone and go with Kikyo, I care about you too much. I really do! Kagome…I love you, you mean everything to me. Please don't go."

There was a small pause, and Inuyasha thought for a moment that she'd changed her mind.

That is, until she spoke again.

"Oh, those are very lovely words, Inuyasha, but I recall you saying something similar to Kikyo, so forgive me if I don't completely believe you."

Inuyasha sighed, a sad, forlorn sound, indeed, and Kagome felt a small twinge of pity, but immediately squashed the feeling.

He didn't deserve it, after what he did.

"Look Kagome, I don't know what I can say to keep you from leaving, but I'll do what I can. I just want you to know that everything I said to Kikyo was a lie. I only said that because she tricked me into saying it. She hypnotized me, made me think that I loved her, that I still wanted to be with me. She's a witch, and someone I loathe with my very being, Believe me when I say this, I could never truly love her. Ever."

The teenage girl mirrored his sigh, and glanced at him with a torn, broken, expression.

"I want to believe you, I really do. You don't know how I feel about you. You could never imagine how deep my love for you is. But sadly, I cannot trust you anymore. This thing, going to see Kikyo every night, has gone much too far. I tried to believe that it wouldn't change anything, that out love for each other would be enough to keep you with me, but now I can see that your drifting further and further away from my side, and it's killing me in the inside, it really is. I can't stand it anymore. I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I truly am. But this ends right now."

The terrified look on the half-demon's face, showed that he knew what she was about to do.

As if to attempt to keep her from doing as she pleased, he held her firmly to him, like he never wanted to let go. The poor girl tired to push him away, but he was simply too strong. And so she cried, pleaded, and threatened for him to release her, all to no avail.

Finally, exhausted from trying so hard, she finally said the words she knew would make him let go.

"Inuyasha. I know you want to be with Kikyo, and I'm not going to stop you. If you would just let me go, then I'll slip quietly out of your life forever. After all, you don't need me anymore, and I certainly don't need you."

She heard him catch his breathe, and then he did loosen his hold on her, but it was only to be able to look her in the face. And his expression shocked her. He gazed at her with a stare so passionate that it left her speechless.

"I…Inu…"

"Be quiet!"

His soft, but forceful tone, made her go silent, but she couldn't look away from his harsh, molten eyes.

"You idiot. How could you think that I would ever let you go just so I could be with Kikyo?"

Still not talking, she gave him a "What-do-_you_-think look.

"Okay…so maybe I unintentionally gave you that impression. But I didn't mean to. It's just that…well…urge! This is so hard! I **do have feelings for Kikyo, but I could never love her as much as I love you. Never. You don't have to believe me; I know that you could never trust me again after everything I've done, but at least find it in your heart to forgive me for my utter stupidity. Please Kagome…at least give me that, though I know I don't deserve it."**

**The miko's gaze was steady and certain, when she said in a strong, but quiet tone,**

"**You know what? I love you so much that I just might be able to forgive you."**

**Relief made itself shown on his expression.**

"**But don't think that, that means I'm not still mad at you. I am still leaving, but I may come back. You just have to let me go, because I really need to clear my head and think about things, and I can't do that if I'm around you. Do me this favor and let me go. Please."**

**Slowly, reluctantly, he released her, and she took an unsteady step back before making a run for the well.**

**This time he didn't try to stop her, and she quickly threw herself down the well, tears staining her face once more.**

**The half demon continued to stare at the well long after she had departed.**

"**I can't live without you, Kagome. I need you to be with me. Come back to me…please…"**


End file.
